Previously, a user could use a browser to maintain a bookmark list storing a set of bookmarks representing preferred webpages for a user. The user may identify a webpage when browsing the webpage as a favorite webpage. The browser may then store a link or uniform resource locator to the webpage as a bookmark. The user may then manually group the bookmarks according to a user criteria. The bookmarks may be stored in a database file and folder tree structure.